In the field of data storage, more and more storages are software defined and storage functions/services are gradually virtualized. For instance, some hardware apparatuses are migrated to a pure software solution and installed, for example, on x86 machines.
EMC™ is one of the top storage solution providers and possesses various storage technologies, such as storage built-in data replication, RPA and TwinStrata, Maginatics/CloudBoost, Spinning, etc. Besides, EMC™ has also made many trials for solutions of software defined storages.
However, there is no flexible and unified solution available at present that enables a user to customize provided storage services and enables the customization to be partially reusable for another user.
Embodiments of the present, disclosure provide a method and apparatus to solve at least some of the above problems.